Caixa de Memórias
by Stradivaria
Summary: Teddy não tem mais nada dos pais, a não ser as suas memórias dentro de uma caixa, e a certeza dada por outros de que os seus pais, acima de tudo, eram heróis e amavam-no.


Quando a inspiração nos dá uma marrada a meio da noite... a pessoa deve-se levantar, sentar-se ao computador e deitar cá para fora, está visto. Não sei de onde me surgiu esta ideia insana de ir escrever isto, mas tornou-se num "I must do it". Bem, envolvendo Harry Potter, Remus Lupin e afins, era um mistério em como não se tornaria. Pensei nisto porque com dois pais mortos, a única coisa que o nosso caro Teddy vai ter, são as memórias... uma série de memórias envolvendo o pai e os amigos, foi no que pensei. E depois, as cenas com a Lily... as dúvidas do lobisomem... às duas por três já planeava...

Como vai ser um projecto pequeno, curtinho, não fiz uma introdução de uma página. Fiz aqui mesmo. Como é repentino, é um "logo se vê como é que continua". E vai ser em postagens intercaladas com a fic de Nodame.

Harry Potter e relacionados pertencem a J. K. Rowling, e desta vez não vai surgir nenhuma personagem criada por mim (bem, talvez uma namorada sem nome), nem é universo alternativo, nem é crossover esquisito.

Espero apenas que gostem.

* * *

**1ª Memória**

**Os sonhos e aonde eles nos levam**

Teddy Lupin encolhia-se mais um bocado á saída de casa, mas não era pelo frio que a neve lhe proporcionava na pele. Era pela voz da avó vinda do interior da casa, a chamá-lo por causa do casaco horroroso que ficara esquecido em cima do sofá. Já tinha tentado, de todas as formas, sair de casa sem ele, mas nunca resultava. Os seus cabelos arrepiados mudaram de um azul-turquesa vivo para um vermelho carregado, enquanto os seus passos o guiavam de volta à cozinha, onde a senhora, com um sorriso que pretendia beirar o bondoso, o aguardava, estendendo à sua frente um anorak enorme, às riscas amarelas e pretas. Teddy odiava aquele casaco até à ponta dos cabelos.

- Teddy, querido, enquanto estiveres em casa dos Potters, vê lá se te manténs agasalhado. Está bem, querido?

Respondeu-lhe com um som cavernoso, que reflectia a vontade que tinha no seu interior em obedecer-lhe. Andromeda costumava dizer-lhe que assim parecia-se mais com o pai, e duvidava se, mesmo que não tivesse o mesmo estigma dele, se não havia algo de canino que tinha passado para a sua personalidade. E quando ela comentava isso, não lhe parecia nada feliz, pelo que evitava perguntar mais sobre a mãe e o pai.

Nymphadora Tonks. Remus Lupin. Eram apenas nomes dentro da sua cabeça, que significavam também "mãe e pai" e que eram quase inexistentes. Uma janela entreaberta que ele ainda não se dispusera a transpor, que guardava qualquer coisa misteriosa no seu interior. Um mundo paralelo ao seu, ainda cheio de sombras incertas, de tão mergulhado no passado que era. E era a única coisa que a morte lhe deixara deles, além de uma avó exacerbadamente protectora e asfixiante. Queria mais. Queria saber quem eram, o que faziam, o que pensavam, como respiravam e andavam. Queria saber tanto acerca deles, que lhes pudesse tocar deste lado do véu. Sabia que a avó não lhe iria responder a nada do que ele perguntasse, que não lhe iria satisfazer suficientemente a sua curiosidade, à conta dos fantasmas que ela própria guardava da vida e da guerra.

Ia passar o fim-de-semana a casa do padrinho. E se havia coisa que gostava em Harry Potter, era o facto de ele ser praticamente um irmão mais velho de herança do velho grupo dos pais, e que, consequentemente, lhe poderia revelar mais factos. Tinha alguns dias para aproveitar e partir à descoberta.

A chave de portal tiniu suavemente, o que significava que já estava na hora. A avó deu-lhe mais um abraço apertado, ainda mais sufocante com o casaco, e Teddy notou que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando lhe disse que gostava muito dele. Antes da casa de Harry e Ginny tomar o lugar daquela aos seus olhos. E o casal esperava-o, com uma ponta de ansiedade bem mais controlada do que a de Andromeda. E a ruiva exibia uma barriga bastante volumosa, sob um vestido azulado de tecido grosso, sinal de uma felicidade latente naqueles dois rostos de amantes e cúmplices. Perguntou-se, momentaneamente, se os seus pais teriam sido assim.

- Teddy! Tudo bem? Fizeste uma boa viagem?

- Não acho que tenha sido suficiente para ser boa ou má. - Respondeu, a encolher os ombros. - Eu estou bem. E não estou com frio.

Livrou-se do casaco que detestava, rendendo-lhe alguns risinhos de Ginny. Harry, contudo, reparou em qualquer coisa mais profunda, sulcada na face do afilhado. Assim que a mulher desapareceu, com o casaco, para a cozinha, aproximou-se dele com a melhor das intenções paternais que achava que possuía no momento. Só não estava preparado para o que Teddy lhe diria em resposta à típica pergunta "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

- Eu quero ter os meus pais, Harry. Eu quero conhece-los para dizer que tenho pais com toda a certeza do mundo. A avó não me responde quando lhe pergunto, e eu não sei onde é que vou arranjar respostas.

Harry deu um longo suspiro. Nada, nem enfrentar Voldemort, nem ter passado por Hogwarts e por todo o processo de estudo para ser auror, nem ser o "rapaz que sobreviveu", o preparava para aquilo. Talvez tivesse uma maneira de responder àquilo, e se assim fosse, então estaria tudo bem. E talvez não tivesse. Aí é que estava o problema.

- Teddy… há talvez uma coisa lá em cima que pode ajudar. Mas não tenho a certeza. E, penses o que pensares, lembra-te que os teus pais te amavam muito.

Levou-o, então, ao sótão. Nele, estavam guardados os velhos malões de Hogwarts de Harry e Ginny, com os mantos da escola e tudo o que não tinham aproveitado para outro uso. Via algumas roupas velhas, e caixas com tralha desaproveitada. Algures, a ganhar pó, estavam as velhas vassouras, assim como alguns objectos que o rapaz não conseguiu identificar.

E algures entre eles estava a caixa de memórias de que o padrinho lhe tinha falado. Uma caixa que guardava tudo o que tinha pertencido a Remus, James e Sirius, e que de alguma forma lhes tinha acabado nas mãos. Era agora a sua oportunidade de ver. Foi com um estranho gosto especial que sacudiu o pó da tampa e mergulhou no seu interior.

Iria fazer uma visita ao passado. E já o estava a visualizar.

Entre o lago e a orla da floresta negra havia um canto especial, na base de uma árvore velha e nodosa, que Remus gostava de usar. Lá sentado, sentia-se exactamente como num cadeirão confortável, onde o sol lhe brindava a pele com raios tépidos e iluminava-lhe as páginas do livro. Ao lado, James brincava com uma snitch e Sirius estava absolutamente entediado. Peter, era o único que estava fora de si de contentamento, por estar naquele grupo.

E enquanto ali estavam sentados, James olhava para a borda do lago, onde um grupo de raparigas conversava sobre algo absolutamente banal. Ou melhor, olhava para uma moça em particular: uma ruiva de olhos cor de esmeralda. E pensava numa nova forma de a conquistar, e de a levar ao próximo passeio a Hogsmeade. Isto porque na noite anterior tinham tido uma conversa absurda na sala comum, que envolvia herdeiros, crianças e afins, por causa das queixas de Sirius em relação ao irmão. E ele tinha deixado que a mente chegasse sozinha a um caminho em que não tinha pensado antes.

E o corpo todo estava a agir sozinho, quando se levantou para ir ter com a dita rapariga, sem sequer pensar nas consequências. De um outro lado, os olhos escuros de um rapaz de cabelo escorrido seguiam-no. James parou à frente da jovem, que lhe franziu o sobrolho.

- Olá Lily! - Disse-lhe, com um sorriso nos lábios. Podia passar um dia inteiro a saborear o nome dela, letra por letra.

- Potter! Quantas vezes tenho eu de te dizer que tu só tens o direito de me chamar Evans, e é porque eu sou bondosa demais e permito que fales comigo? - Estava irritada. E ele nem a ouviu.

- Lily, eu quero ter os meus filhos contigo!

Se a cara vermelha dela não fosse suficiente, nem os risinhos histéricos das amigas, a cara de ódio de Snape e Sirius a contorcer-se para não ser visto a rebolar de riso, então a chapada que o amor da sua vida lhe dera na cara foi o suficiente para o acordar. Lily virou-lhe as costas com o nariz empinado, ajeitando o cachecol de Gryffindor de uma forma altiva. Mais adiante, Snape juntava-se a ela e tentava falar-lhe, mas ela repelia-o de igual modo.

E James estava paralisado, com as marcas dos dedos dela estampados na face. Os óculos estavam tortos, e os olhos esbugalhados, cor de avelã, reflectiam as costas dela à sua frente. Sirius e Remus tiveram de o arrastar dali para um lugar mais calmo, longe de espectadores.

- Excelente, Prongs. Que ideia foi essa? - Sirius já tinha perdido a vontade de rir.

- Eu só pensei nisso ontem, e… e… é verdade, eu pensei neles. Filhos. Muitos filhos. Com ela ao meu lado. Eu gosto de crianças, e ela gosta de crianças, é como somar dois mais dois.

- Não achas que é um bocadinho cedo demais para pensar nisso, James? - Remus segurava-o de um dos lados, com um ar cansado. A lua cheia aproximava-se a passos largos, e o cansaço de lutar contra o instinto animal dentro de si estava a tomar-lhe o corpo.

- Não. Eu gosto de crianças. Pelo amor de Merlin, vocês nunca pensaram em filhos?

- Aos dezassete anos? Não.

- Além disso, não gosto muito de crianças. - Completou Sirius, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- O quê? Não pode ser… e tu, Moony?

- James, eu não posso ter filhos com ninguém. Tu sabes… - E os três baixaram as cabeças, conforme entravam no castelo. Apesar disso, sabiam que Remus até gostava de crianças, e dava-se bem com os mais novos. Sirius dizia que ele tinha um dom para ensinar os miúdos.

- Eu também gostava de ter filhos. - Peter intrometeu-se, mas já ninguém o estava a ouvir.

Chegaram à sala comum de Gryffindor apenas para se sentarem nas poltronas e nos cadeirões, com os olhos perdidos em lugares longínquos. Os de James estavam a ver o seu novo sonho, infantil, de uma casa absurdamente grande, com ele, Lily, e muitos meninos e meninas iguais a eles, em ponto pequeno.

- Ah, vais ver, Lily Evans. Vamos casar e vais ser mamã dos meus filhotes!

Já Sirius pensava na morena que vira à poucos dias, com uns lábios carnudos e apetecíveis. E Remus, com uma lágrima escondida no canto do olho, pensava no filho que nunca poderia ter, porque nunca poderia estar com alguém. Ser um lobisomem era uma má sina, uma maldição que lhe roubava mais e mais da vida.

E, algures no presente, as mãos de Teddy tremiam quando uma lágrima de pousou no colo.


End file.
